This invention relates to transport means for moving large objects, particularly boats, and in particular relates to a boat dolly for use in moving a small boat over a short distance.
A problem faced by fishermen, hunters, and other persons using small boats, typically rowboats or boats with small outboard engines on them, is in moving the boat to the water, particularly when the boater is alone. While most small boats can be carried to a location near the water on the top of a car or in the bed of a pickup truck, it is still necessary to get the boat from the car or truck parked near the water, to the water.
Many different apparatus are currently available for trailering boats to the water, however, they are, in most cases, designed for larger motorboats and are too large to be justified for moving a small boat, such as an eight-foot or ten-foot rowboat or pram. Also, it is desirable to have a means of transport for the boat that is both easily attachable to the boat and equally easily removable therefrom. In recent years, boats of the multihull design, such as those manufactured by Livingston, Incorporated of Auburn, Washington, have become very popular due to their stability in relation to their size. Typically, such a boat will have a right and left main hull portion and a center skeg lying intermediate the right and left hull portions. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a boat dolly for use with a small multihull boat.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a boat dolly that is easily attached to the boat and just as easily removed from the boat by one person to make it easier for an individual to maneuver a small boat into the water.